Bandages for protecting and covering wounds are available in several configurations. The simplest type bandage commonly used is the single strip of material with an adhesive on one side and a non-adhesive material in the middle portion of the strip. This type of bandage is commonly called an "adhesive bandage". Such bandages may be used only once. If the bandage is removed from attachment to the skin, it usually will not properly adhere again.
A two-piece bandage manufactured by Johnson and Johnson, and referred to as the "Montgomery Strap" utilizes two adhesive strips that are placed on two sides of a wound. Each strip has a plurality of holes in the strip adjacent the ends of the strips placed adjacent the wound. A string or lacing strip is threaded through the holes to hold gauze or other material in place over the wound. Lacing and unlacing to cover or uncover the wound is time consuming, and may be painful to the wounded person since the activity of lacing and unlacing may be accompanied by pressure on the wound.